blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Musa
Musas fight with oriental-style martial arts and with the Blade and Horn Bow. Musas are specialists in 1-on-1 showdowns, since their fast and precise attack combos can do enormous amounts of damage at once. After Awakening, they can use the Crescent Blade to swiftly slice through their enemies. Play Style These fierce warriors hone their skills towards a broad destructive force intent on creating maximum havoc on the battlefield, while maintaining the nimble and illusive style required of those who shed armor in favor of speed. Musa are the male counterpart to Maehwa . While nearly identical to the Maehwa, Musa have a few differences in their skill set and general combat mindset. They are very adept at being able to weave in and out of close range and mid range combat to utilize their hybrid mechanics. The key difference between the two involves Bladers being more AoE centric in their play style, as a few of their skills allow for a broader scope of damage. This gives them a little more utility in group fights in regards to PvP, and makes their life a bit easier in PvE grinding. They still run very light armor and rely heavily on mobility to sustain them in fights, making sieges and larger fights tricky for novice players. New players are advised to keep in mind there is a bit of a learning curve involved with any low armor class in Black Desert, as they are less forgiving of mistakes. Ultimately Bladers are a very dynamic and fun class to play, that allows for plenty of growth into Expert play, while still accessible to newer players. History Haeam's Crescent Blade Show Spoiler In a humble village in the Far Orient, a boy was born with the majestic roar of a tiger. The villagers took it as a good sign, expecting that the boy would become the pride of the town. The villagers transferred their high expectation for this boy’s supposedly dead father to him. The boy grew up with a gift in martial arts. He remained undefeated throughout his entire youth, and that made him highly arrogant but lonely. He dreamed of joining the Western Frontiers, an elite group of martial artists composed solely of the winners of the kingdom's decennial Grand Tournament Ares. The villagers and the young man had no doubts that he would be triumphant. The next Grand Tournament Ares finally arrived. To no surprise, the young man made it to the final round. However, the focus was on an old martial arts master who nonchalantly defeated every other master in the continent with his gigantic scimitar.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6909/ Final round. The entire continent was watching the young man and the old master's duel. Amidst the bloody battle without room for even a single mistake, the young man strangely started to think that this old master was, in fact, somehow very much like himself. After a heated offensive and defensive battle, the young man instinctively felt his defeat. The first humiliation in his entire life. He threw a desperate last blow without much expectation, and some kind of odd miracle happened. The old master started vomiting blood and the young man did not miss that weak moment. The young man claimed the new title of the Martial God after winning the Grand Tournament Ares, and finally joined the Western Union. He just achieved his childhood dream, but he did not feel achieved. He rather felt enraged. The cheers and laud of the audience should have been solely for him, but they all went to the old master who tried his best till the end. The humiliation did not end there. The Western Union, his dream league, was, of course, full of monsters, and that league was dictated by pure merit, not seniority, so the young man was put at the bottom of the hierarchy. For someone like him who believed there was no one above him, it was unbearable. Blaming everything on the old master, the young man set out to search for him. The old man was living in a cave deep in a mountain. He had withered so much that it was hard to believe he was the same old man who fought the young man in the tournament. The young man challenged the old master again regardless. Yet another bloody duel, but the young man lost again. The young man did not give in, and repeatedly challenged the old master as soon as he finished recovering. Each time the young man was defeated the old master dropped several drops of the Clear Water inside his mouth and consoled him.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6910/ The young man managed to defeat the old master. The victorious young man expressed his admiration of the old master and begged to be the master's apprentice. The old man gladly accepted. For a short while, the young man was happy for the first time in a long time. However, the old man’s health suddenly deteriorated and he died. The death hit the young man hard. While preparing for the funeral he spotted the "Martial God Secrets" next to the teacher's will. The old master was actually the legendary Martial God Haeam. Haeam was supposedly assassinated in the midst of a power struggle after he had climbed to the top of the Western Frontiers group. He was also the young man’s presumably dead, absentee father. Upon recalling the old master's warmth towards him, the young man could not stop the flow of tears running down his face. The young man confronted the Western Frontiers to defeat his father's old nemeses. He also claimed the Crescent Blade, the symbolic weapon of the leader of the Western Frontiers. He left the Crescent Blade on his father’s grave and boarded a ship bound to the West with the Martial God's Secrets.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6911/ Skills Show Spoiler Active Skills Passive Skills References Category:Classes